She
by Lady Tyria
Summary: The third story in a little series... Following Death and Destruction, and Doom and Despair. About a girl, i think, since the she thing, uh, yeah.
1. Discovery

"She"  
Chapter one,  
Discovery.  
As was predicted, I changed the name of this... It happens. This is My third Ronin Warriors fic. I wanted to start this morning, but I ended up in an ICQ conversation that lasted until 3:42!! Insane, I know.... And incase you're reading this, Tetsuo, I STILL CAN"T FIND MY HAIRBRUSH OR MY TOE_NAIL CLIPPER!!! JEEZ!!! Ok, enough with me an' my Monkey-man, on with the fic. Or not. Minor note.... Between Doom and Dispair and "She", there is something I can't find that I was supposed to write. Not much happenend, it was almost entirely Kale being Idiotic, but in the end, he delivered Dais' Prophecy to the Ronins, although they have yet to study it.... Ok, enough randomness, Enjoy!  
  
I must admit, I was seriously surprised when Tyria walked into homeroom this morning. When she left in such a hurry, we all thought she was gone for good, but apparently not.   
I think Sage almost fell out of his chair when he saw her.  
Now it's lunch time and I walk into the lunch room. Cye and Rowen are saving a table while Sage consults with a flock of girls and Kento stands in line for food. I don't see Tyria anywhere.  
I walk over to the table and sit down. I put my lunch on the table.  
"Brought your own lunch today?" Rowen comments.  
"Yep. Turkey sandwich."  
"I don't believe it." Cye remarks.  
"What? I don't cook much but I CAN make a sandwich..."  
"NO,not that. Kento's in line to buy his third lunch!"  
"That guy has a bottomless stomach!"  
Tyria sits down besides Rowen at our table and puts her lunch bag down upon the surface. "Hi Salina."  
"Yah, hi."  
"Hey."  
Salina Amatsuotome is Tyria's alias. She pretends to be mute because she and Death, the symbiot who's bonded to her, they tend to slip between each other's voice during a conversation.   
Rowen is the only person in our grade that understands sign language, so he translates for her.  
"Kento's in line for his third helping and Sage is surrounded by his admirers." He notices our confused looks. "Oh, she asked where the other guys were."   
We all nod. "Why did you leave so fast? The other day, I mean." I ask.  
Tyria hesitates a moment before answering. Rowen translates. "She says that they needed time to think."  
"And why'd she hesitate, if I might ask."  
"She says it's her buisness and none of ours. She adds that she would appreciate it if we'd leave it be."  
"Salina, if you or your 'friend' is in trouble, tell us and we'll help. You're a Ronin and we'll always stick together." Tyria makes no responce. Instead, she looks into her lunch bag.  
"Please tell us, Salina."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease...?"  
Kento plops his tray on the table next to my lunch bag and sits down next to me. "Hey guys, what's happening?"  
"Hey, Sage should be here when Salina tells us."  
"What are you guys talkin' 'bout?" Kento asks.  
"I'll go get Sage. Ro, you explain what we know so far to Sage." I get up, by Rowen exclaims after me.  
"We know something?"  
I laugh slightly as I walk over to Sage and the Gaggle of girls surrounding him. I can't get close enough to even talk to him, but he sees me. I indicate for him to come over and he nods.  
I nod and start to walk back to the table where the others are. I hear the herd of girls behind me burst into flirtasious giggles.  
They start complaining a moment later, but then they laugh again. In one highly provocative voice, they cry out, "Bye, Sage!"  
I shudder.  
Sage joins me with a big, doppy smile on his face. The flirt-king strikes again.  
We get back to the table. I sit back down in my spot to see that Cye has guarded my lunch in my absense. Sage sits beside Tyria, and Rowen was still sitting on the other side of her.   
Needless to say, she has the expression of a trapped rabbit on her face. She dreads staying near Sage-who-has-obviously-centered-  
his-attentions-on-her. Cye notices as well and is trying not to break out laughing.  
"So, you gonna tell us, or not?" Kento asks around a mouthfull of Fries.  
"Tell us what? Huh?" Sage's woolfish smile was replaced and turned to barely concealed worry.  
"Salina _was_ going to explain what Meiun's message was about, right?"  
"Salina says she thinks it would be better for her to tell us after school today."  
"Probably way-after. You have detention, right Rowen?"  
"Of course." tyria makes some signs. "Heym that's an insult!"  
"What'd she say?"  
"I'm not telling."  
"Maybe we can meet at Mia's."  
"No way, we should meet at Sage's."  
"Wow, Kento actually had a good Idea!"  
"For once." Cye adds.  
"Ok, so, we're all going to my house after school, why?" Sage asks.  
Kento whispers to me. "I think his hair is finally starting to affect him..."  
Tyria throws her still un-touched lunch bag at Kento. She stands up and starts to leave, made makes some gestures for Rowen to translate. "She says she's not hungry."  
"Whoa, what's eating her now?" Cye asks.  
"I don't know, but Kento's eating her lunch."  
"Sage, we're going to your house so she can TELL us what's eating her. And, about Kento, he's not eating her lunch, he's finished."  
  
It's after school now, but just barely. We're all waiting for Ryo to get here.  
"Hey, Ro, how'd you get off detention so quick anyway?" Cye asks.  
"Mr. Avi said I could do the assignements tomorrow."  
"Doesn't that mean...?"  
"Yes, Kento. I have triple detention tomorrow. Or, if I get to school on time, a double."  
"Ya, it's a triple."  
"That'd be so funny. For the first time in his life, Rowen is on-time for school, only to get Double-Detention anyway!"  
Everyone except me breaks out laughing. Is it just me or does Tyria's seem a little forced? "That's it, laugh it up. I really needed that support."  
Ryo fianlly arrives, "Hi guys, let's go!"  
We all start walking. Ryo and Kento are at the front, talking about some girl from home-ec, then there's Sage and Tyria, Tyria duly ignoring his flirting, and Cye and I bringing up the rear.  
We get out of the heavy populated area, and now there's a huge forest growing out next to the road. "You could probably hide an entire army in there..." Cye comments when he notices where I'm looking.  
"Yah, or... Mia's house!!" Cye laughs in responce.  
Ahead of us, Sage whispers something into Tyria's ear. She whirls, an angry looking maring her face, and slaps hims as hard as she can across the face.  
She turns and runs as fast as she can up the turn-filled road. Ryo yells, "Damnit, what happened?"  
"Sage, you can be so heartless sometimes!"  
"Huh?" He looks confused at Cye and I.  
"She's in a state of emotional stress and you go and act like..., well..., like _you_!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, do most girls _like_ being comforted? Should I have yelled at her and called her a whore instead? I can be non-flirtive if I want, and I do care about other peoples feelings." Sage retorts.  
Ryo whistles. "Guys, it doesn't matter." WhiteBlaze runs up. He must have been following along in the bush. "WhiteBlaze and I can run Tyria down. We don't want to leave her alone. What if whoever 'she' is comes? You guys can catch up."  
"Wait!" Sage yells as Ryo gets on WhiteBLazes back. "I'm comming too!" Sage gets on the large tigers back behind Ryo.  
WhiteBLaze runs after Tyria with the two Ronins. Kento, Cye and I chase after.  
  
Because it is obvious that the others will follow me, I run into the woods after the first corner. I hear them arguing, it worked perfectly I stand using a large tree to block me from view.  
I see WhiteBlaze run by with Ryo and Sage a few moments later.  
~Tyria, why did you run off like that, silly Mortal.~  
~THis is not their problem, it is ours. I am no Ronin. Besides, you told me yourself tat you did not wish to involve them.~  
~True. Now, why did you hit Sage?~  
~He gave me the perfect excuse to get away. His flirtasious nature will persuade the others into thinking that he was simply flirting, and angered me.~  
~Ah. An actress, that's my Mortal! Good idea. We should continue further into the woods, the other will be passing soon enough.~  
~You're right.~  
Then, from out of nowhere, we hear a strange scream, comming from deeper nto the woods. We run towards it, and as we enter a clearing, hear "Net of Illusion!!!"  
I scream involountarily as we are wrapped up in some white, sticky substance. ~Death?!~  
~I can't move either. Not even my self!"  
And then, I hear the sound of laughter. Quiet at first, then louder. My head is beginning to throb, and the trees are getting further away...  
The world blurs out of focus.  
  
  
He he he. That was satisfying. I mean, which one of you honestly hasn't felt like slapping Sage, ever? Well, that actually sucked, but i'll get better. *Winks* Promise! C&C always appreciated, Ta!  
Tyria 


	2. Tobia

She  
Chapter 2  
Tobia  
  
Hey! I'm listening to the stupidest song in the world!! It's called Malcolm, and it's hilarious.... (Nothing to do with Malcolm in the Middle...., although I'd love that song!!) But, I could sit here all day, writing about the songs I'm listening to, and i'm sure you'd rather read my fic, ne? All right then, be big meanies. j/k. Also, a little reminder: words writen like ~this~ are being used in psychic communication! Ok, 'nuff said, Enjoy!  
  
WhiteBlaze stops in a spin and ends up facing back the way we came. "WhiteBlaze, what are you doing?! We have to go get Tyria!"  
WhiteBlaze snarls and then races forward into the woods. As the trees brush by us, we hear a loud scream. I exclaim, "That's Tyria!"  
"Good boy, WhiteBlaze! Let's go!!!"  
The last comment wasn't really necessary, we are all ready on our way. We break through one last line of trees and into a little clearing.  
Tyria is lying face down on the ground wrapped up in some sticky white substance, almost like an over-sized spider from on old horrer flick had done it. A faint, feminen laughter fades as WhiteBlaze slides to a halt.  
"Humans, leave this place and forget you've seen this or you may find yourselves in over your heads."  
"Not likely. Ronin Warriors, to arms!" We get off WhiteBlaze. Ryo transforms into his yoroi. I feel the symbol of wisdom appear on my forehead as I do the same.   
The other guys now know we're in trouble, and where we are.  
"You're just like the other fools I met earlier!" The voice exclaims, with a hint of curiosity.  
"You met others? Like us?"  
"Yes, where do you think I learnt that attack?" The woman is still hidden from view.  
"Show yourself!!" Ryo yells out, not about to be taunted be a mystery assailant.  
"If you so wish. You have not heeded my warning, I fear you shall not live long enough to regret this..."  
A blur appears next to Tyria, like the fabric of the woods were tearing apart. The Illusion fades and the woman can be seen.  
She has light pastel-blue hair down to her waist, held back by a pastel purple headress made of scales. Her eyes are blue and slited like a cat's.  
She has a necklace addorned by large, pointed teeth. Her outfit is tight fitting and the same colour as her hair. She has gauntlets the same colour and make as her headress.  
Her feet are bare and the legs of her outfit stretched below and through the arches of her feet. She has a scaled purple belt with many black pouches.   
She has no weapon out and no scabbards of any sort. If it wern't for what she did to Tyria, I'd say she was defenseless.  
"WhiteBlaze, get Tyria. Listen lady, we don't wanna hurt ya, but...."  
I feel anger growing within me. I interrupt, "Yes. We do want to hurt her. Very much."  
WhiteBlaze, under Ryo's order, begins gnawing through the cords entangling the Dark Lady of the Dynasty. I'm starting to get really worried, Tyria isn't even trying to force through the cords, and she hasn't acknoledged anything that's happened yet.  
"That woman is not who you know her to be. She has been taken over..."  
"...By a symbiot. We know the story."  
"You think that will save you? You were warned, and now you perish."  
"Were not so easy to pick off, you'll find."  
WhiteBlaze finally finishes chewing through the strands. Tyria seems to snap out of a trance or something. She stands up and looks around. Her gaze rests on the stranger. Death hisses, "Tobia..."  
"You fools! You've allowed the symbiot to escape!!!" She pulls a tiny, palm-sized rod out of one of her pouches. "Poison claw strike!"  
The staff extends to full length and she moves it so fast that there appear to be six. She charges towards Tyria.  
"I don't think so!" Kento tries to use his naginata to knock Tobia's staff away but it shrinks back down to palm-sized before he can hit it.  
"Love the hair." Cye jumps down between Tobia and the not-transformed Tyria.  
"Wasn't that Sekhmet's attack?" Rowen asks.  
"Yesss, and beforrre she did Diasss'." Sendo replies.  
"You were affected by the illusion..." So that's why she was so docile....  
"You might be able to take us on one-by-one, Tobia, but not all at once!" Ryo yells bravely.  
"An excellent idea boy, let us test it out." Tobia jumps into the air so as to be able to attack Tyria without hitting Cye. "Dark thunder clash!!!"  
Kale's attack! I run over to Tyria as Tobia's staff extends again... I have to block Tyria from the attack, she doesn't have her armor on... This means, I'm about to take the brunt of Kale's sure-kill...  
The blast of black lightning knocks Tyria and I flying up into the air and I fall into blackness...  
  
I open my eyes, slowly. An action I imediatly regret... I keep them open. All I can see are tree-tops.  
~Mortal-Tyria?~  
~Hit twice in one day, I think we're slipping Sendo.~  
~I think we're not alone.~  
~Can you tell who it is?~  
~No, I'm still too messed up by Dais' attack. For all my senses are worth right now, it could be a bug!~  
I sit up warily, causing my head to spin once more...need to take things a bit slower. My back really hurts from my rude meeting with the ground.  
Sage is lying, unconcious a few feet away. Poor thing, he's really banged up... he took the brunt of that attack, didn't even get a hand up to block...  
~It's just Sage.~  
~Duh. I see exactly what you see, Mortal-Tyria.~  
~Shut up. Is he ok?~  
~How'm I s'posed to know? I'm in your body, not his!~ Sendo replies indignantly.  
~Well find out!!~ I 'yell' angrily. Wait, why am I so worried? Tobia, that's why. She must be chasing after us, now! I need Sage's help!   
Sendo sighs mentally, then states tentativly, ~There is a way I could heal him, but he won't like it.~   
~I think I'd rather he wee unhappy than all _three_ of us being dead!~  
~Ya, but I bet he won't see it that way. You don't know _how_ unhappy he'll be!!~  
~_I'll_ deal with that when the time comes! I can handle Sage. What do you need me to do?~  
~I'll just take control, It'll be easier.~  
~'Kay.~  
Death takes over the body and walks over to Sage. She puts our right hand gently on Sage's fore-head. ~He's gonna be ma-ad....~  
~Just get the fuck on with it!~   
I can feel her 'self' oozing through the poors in the palm of my hand and into the Ronin of Halo. Once she's half in, half out  
She must be healing him now. I look around nervously. ~Hurry up!~  
A few moments later, she says, ~There, finished. Now all I have to do is...~  
Sage opens his eyes and yells. He hits us. We fall back, a little and I fall back onto my back. My very, unhappy back. Pain races thourgh us. "Ow."  
"What does Death think she's doing!!" He yells as he sits up.  
"Sage, clam down, it's ok..." I crawl closer and try to put my right hand back on his forehead.  
He knocks my hand away. "What are you doing? Stop!"  
"Sage, it's all right, she was just..."  
"How can you let that _thing_ into me?!" He exclaims. He sounds hurt. I didn't mean to hurt him...  
~Told you he doesn't like me.~  
~Sendo!~ I say harshly. "Sage, we aren't trying to hurt you, we're trying to help!!"  
~She is!~ Death states suddenly.  
~What are you talking about?~  
~Um, Mortal-Tyria, and can talk to Mortal-Sage now. That's the main reasone I figured he wouldn't like it.~  
"Trying to help how?" Sage exclaims, "By letting her take us _both_ over?"  
"Sage, you bastard, listen! She's trying to help!"  
~Mortal-Sage, I know you hate me, but please, listen to Mortal-Tyria. Keep your cool.~  
Sage takes a deep breath. "How was she trying to help?"  
"She was trying to heal you so that we can get out of here, death and I are..., welll, we're.."  
~Just god dman tell him!~  
I hang my head. I can't say this while looking Sage in the eye. "We're afraid of Tobia." I look back up, "And she's supposed to have minions, too! Almost as much as a threat as her!"  
"We should go back to the others..." He suggests.  
I shake my head. "No, she's only after me. I don't want everyone in danger because of me. You and I together can beat her, but I'll understand if you Don't want to. Now will you let me get Death out of you?"  
This time he stays in place as I put my hand on his forehead and let Sendo flow back into me.  
"Tyria, don't worry, I'll help you."  
  
  
There. That's all I'm writing today.... So , if you want to know what happens next, you'll have to wait a wee bit, or come to my house... like that'd happen!! C&C always appreciated. Ta!  
Tyria 


	3. Kimiko

She  
Chapter 3  
Kimiko  
Dreams still survive... Hello, glad you're here, you know I'm not.... I'm off somewhere, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen.... I'm in a strange mood today, not hyper, just...strange.... I wonder if it shows in my writing? I'm glad I was in this mood, made the scene much better, and much less cheesy than it was in the rough copy... *Sigh* And if I should fall.... Well, Enjoy!  
  
"Thank you Sage. Now, let's... what's that?" I point at a growing dark shadow a few feet away.  
Sage glances up in the air, then tackles me to the ground. "Ow!! What the fuck was that for?!" I yell, severly pissed off.  
A low, primordial growl comes from above. A harsh computer follows. "Saving you insignificant life, symbiot scum!"  
I look at the source of the voice. I have to hold in my scream. It's like a creature out of a nightmare! A reptillian creature the likes I've never seen.  
Its scales are completely white, as are the leathery wings it is closing. Its eyes are blood red.  
"Oh my god," I hear Sage say, shocked, "That is a velociraptor!"  
"Is that bad?" Like it could be good...  
"Very. Run!"  
  
I try to run but the creature wraps its long tail around my neck and lifts me into the air. I can feel its course scales digging into my neck.  
"Before you die, symbiot scum, know that it is Kimiko who destroys you, and inform you dark master."  
She tightens her hold on my neck. I can feel my wind-pipe begin to colapse in on itself. I hear a gurgling noise and realise it's comming from my own throat...  
"Let her go!!" Sage yells with abnormal fury. He normally remains so reserved during battle, but right now, he stounds mad.  
He kicks at Kimiko's neck. The tail loosens for just long enough for a quick gasp of air, then its efort is redoubled.  
"Armor of the Halo, dao chi!" He transforms to full armor.  
~Mortal-Sage, see the device on her left fore-paw? Break it, it's stoping me from helping.~  
"Thunder bolt cut!!!"  
With pin-point accuracy, he hits and breaks the device. Instantly, Sendo takes control and, using several coils, pulls Kimiko away.  
We fall to the ground. However, it's too late. My wind pipe has all ready colapsed and I am choking on my own blood. Senod was still holding Kimiko at bay, but as I lose strength, so does she.  
Sendo attempts to call out to Sage, but she is using all her strength against Kimiko.I begin to cough and feel revolted as I taste my own blood.  
Sage sees it and falls to the ground next to me. He puts his hand on my arm. I feel my blood and throat somehow put back to how they should be.  
I open my eyes only to looks straight into Sage's. I gasp. They're...amazing...His eyes...They're gray-lavender...so...,Sage...  
He smiles slightly, then falls onto me, drained completely of his energy. The same instant, Sendo's strength falters and Kimiko breaks free.  
Just let it end...  
Sage seems to realize the creatures advance and using the ground on either side of me, manages to stand back up shakily to his feet. He turns to face the beast.  
"Sage, don't..." I say weakly. He can't do anything. He is so weak he can't even lift his sword tip off the ground. And yet he stands his ground, defiantly.  
Kimiko ends her advance, fairly smirking at him. She keeps staring at him. What is she doing? End it now, monster, we don't need to suffer...  
Kimiko steps back a pace. "That's right, you horrid beast," Sage proclaims bravely. So brave... "You'll not get her until I'm dead and buried."  
Kimiko continues to stare. She spreads out her wings, portraying her massive wing span, and bends down in a sincere attempt to...bow?  
I manage to cough out a quiet, "Sage?" before breaking into a coughing fit with my "new" throat systme still adjusting itself.  
He runs over and puts his left hand on my back. After a moment, I stop coughing, but my throat still feels god-awful.  
"Are you all right?" he asks. I look up into the one eye not covered by his hair. He looks really worried. I look into his eye a moment longer...  
I nod.  
~Some-bodies bash-ful...~ Sendo taunts in a sing-song voice. Isee Sage blush at the same time as I feel my own cheeks redden. ~Two birds with one stone!~  
"Want a hand up?" I nod. He holds out his hand and I clasp it. Unfortunaetly, he was weaker than he thought he was and he tumbles backwards, accidentally pulling me down with him.   
I land on top of him. "Ow! Your armor hurts!"  
"Sorry." He powers down to his under-armor. its metal was cold, but at least it wasn't sticking into me like the armor plates. I turn my face away from his as I cough again.  
~I could be really evil right now.~ Sendo states. Sage and I both blush again. I push myself up off of him as gently as I can. I stand up.  
I yelp and spin as fast as I can when I feel a scaly hand on my shoulder. Kimiko looks straight into my eyes. I back up a few steps.  
Her forked tongue shoots out of her mouth and back in as she turns her head on her serpentine neck to look down at Sage.  
"It's all right. Both of you, calm down. Well, three of you. Whatever."  
Kimiko takes a few steps to the side of Sage, then bends down, allowing Sage to grab her miniscule right fore-claw. Her hind talons make deep marks in the Earth as she pulls him up. "Sage...!"  
"Tyria, don't worry. She says she's sorry for tryin' to kill us, an' all." Kimiko turns her head to look me in the eyes. Her tongue flicks in and out.   
Her eyes don't have the primordial fury anymore, and look much more intelligent, and caring. I realise that my description of blood red from earlier was innaccurate. They are more of a deep, simmering crimson.  
"But, how?"  
~Mortal-Sage is linked somehow to Kimiko. He talks to her the same way you do to me.~  
I look at Sage, who I know heard Death's comment. He nods. I rub my neck as I stare back into the deadly raptor eyes. i can still feel where every single scale dug into my flesh...  
I slide one hand gently over the glossy scales of her neck. She makes a deep rumbling, similar to a cat's purr.  
Sage walks over and tentativly puts his arm around my waist. A move that would normally lead to his death.  
Leaving my hand on Kimiko's neck, I turn and look at him. I hate to admit it, but it feels almost...nice...to have his hand there. I smile.  
He smiles back at me, a little bit surprised at my reaction. I take my hand off the lizards neck and brush back Sage's unruly bangs. I only get to see both of his warm eyes for a moment, but I don't mind.  
I bring my hand back down to his cheek. I pull him towards me as I lean towards him.  
We kiss.  
Kimiko pulls her head down and close to her chest so as to cover her eyes with her claws. However, her claws were too small, so she put her tail on top. She closes her wings around us, seperating us fromthe world.  
~Ew! Get a room!~ Death exclaims, ~Not like it would help me much.~  
  
Who'd have thought, death would have a sense of humor? Me, obviously. And a bad one at that. If you think that scene was over-played and cheesy, I dare you to read my roughs. She didn't even hint at liking him... It sounded like she hated his guts, so I like this better. And don't worry about the other guys, they'll all meet a special someone, maybe. Some will, i think. I don't remember. Oh well. C&C always welcome, flames will be duly loved because I never get anything, Ta!  
Tyria 


	4. Rainia

She  
Chapter 4  
Rainia  
It's the author again, yawning her brains out cuz she had insomnia last night and so is fully concious before noon. Quarter to nine. Probably a sign that I go back to school soon. *Sigh* I'm not gonna say much. ~This~ Means the word is spoken psychicly, or somethin' like that....*Yawn*. Enjoy!  
  
  
We all release slight grunts of pain as the aftermath of Tobia's attack slams us into the trees. Sage and Tyria are sent flying right out of the clearing!  
Tobia spins her staff around and it srhinks back down. Her eyes glow suddenly, but it fades. "I've got something to show you, boy. Lightning clash split!!"  
Her staff shoots back out as she attacks me with a strange parody of Sage's sure-kill. "Rainia!"  
A huge snowy white wolf with white feathered wings swoops down. "Yes, my mistress?" Replies a machine from the wolf.  
"You go make sure Kimiko has done her job, her transmitter is no longer registering."  
The wolf nods and then takes to flight. Tobia turns to us, "Don't worry, my friend Rainia will take care of them quickly. You will not have that option."  
She turns to Rowen,who has been hurt the least so far. "Shake with Terror!!" Her staff extends and Rowen is wrapped to a tree from metal chaines which shoot out of the ground.  
  
I can hardly believe it! I'm kissing Tyria! Lady Tyria Stryke, the most beautiful woman in this dimension or any other, at least as far as I'm concerned, is kissing me!  
And this time, it's for real. Last time she kissed me, it was to save my life. This time, she's kissing me just to kiss me!  
I gently stroke her curly orange hair. This is wonderful, better than I'd ever imagined it to be.  
And trust me, I've imagined it more than once. I probably couldn't count how many times. Just too many. I've been imagining it since the first day I saw her, standing there, dripping wet on Mia's roof, than fighting off the symbiot. I've liked her ever since then.  
It's hard to believe she almost died a few minutes ago. I almost lost her before I truly found her.  
She murmmers something unintelligent against my lips. This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me in my life. I feel like I'm in heaven.  
I don't know what came over me when I first put my arm around her waist. judging from past experiences, that would have been ruled as suicide, but instead, she smiled.  
I couldn't believe it. Hell, I still can't believe it. I feel like I'm in a dream and I never want to wake up.  
I can only think of one way this could be better, and that would be if we were alone. But we're not.  
~Damn straight!~ Death exclaims.  
Tyria mrummers slightly, ~Uh, nothing.~ Sendo says, probably to Tyria.  
My blood goes cold as I remember two things. Tobia is still out there, trying to kill Tyria, and, even worse, I'm cheating as we speak. With Tyria's warm smile, I completely forgot about Daly, my girlfriend.  
I pull away quickly. Tyria looks up at me, looking just the slightest bit hurt, not like I can blame her. Myself, I'm feeling guilty.  
"Sage, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"Sage, don't lie."  
I sigh. "It's just that that Tobia chick is still after you. I'm worried, we shouldn't stay here."  
~If that wasn't a lame cover up, I'd almost be impressed with your ability to remember the crises at hand.~ Kimiko remarks.  
She brushes the back of her left hand across my cheek. "That's not all of it, is it?"  
~Whereas, her use of intelligence is quite commendable, considering...~  
"SHUT UP ALL READY!"Tyria blinks up at me, wide-eyed. She looks even more hurt than before. She slides out of my embrace.  
She turns and gently touches Kimiko's wings. Kimiko spreads her wings and folds them back down against her sides. Tyria whispers, "Sorry, Sage" Then starts walking away from me.  
"Wait, Tyria!" I rush forward and stop her from walking any further by putting my hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to look at me. "Tyria, I..."  
~This is all your fault, Kimiko.~  
~I'm not the one who yelled at her after pushing her away.~ Kimiko replies hotly.  
~Not don't you get mad too.~  
"No, it's okay, Sage. I understand. that was really sudden of me. You don't have to say anything. I won't tell Daly.  
"What?" I blink at her.  
~Like I was saying, her intelligence is commendable considering she fell for an idiot like you.~  
"I remembered, and I'm sorry I made you cheat. I completely forgot, and am sincerely sorry." She lifts my hand off her shoulder. "Now let's go find Tobia."  
~And able to remember the crises at hand. You have much better taste than her.~  
"Tyria, that's..."  
"It's all right, Sage, I won't tell a soul, though I'm afraid there are two who all ready know. We don't have to worry anout them telling ayone either."  
~Who's there to tell?~ Sendo adds.  
"So let's just drop the subject, we have work to do."  
~She's too upset to listen to you, I think.~  
~Yep. Nope.~  
"Huh?" Tyria and I both say at once.  
~Uh, oh. The yep was for Mortal-Sage and the nope was for Mortal-Tyria. Sorry 'bout that.~  
Kimiko growls ferociously. I turn in shock and Tyria jumps, almost afraid.  
~Kimiko! Leave Tyria alone! Haven't you done enough?~  
~Rainia is here.~  
"Who's Rainia?"  
"Sage, behind...!"  
I turn and feel a sudden sharp pain in my right ribcage. I feel myself falling to the ground, the pain threatening to over take me in my weakened state.  
As I hit the gorund, I see sharp fangs glistening. Just as the jaw is about to close, two silver claws hold the mouth open.  
"I don't think so!" Tyria states boldly. How can Tyria be in control and have Sendo's coils out at the same time?  
The answer strikes me suddenly. Tyria's not just in control of herself, but Death as well.  
The white wolf suddenly opens a pair of feathered wings. I stand up shakily, my head spinning. I'm still too weak from healing Tyria, and my side throbs with pain.  
This isn't good. I'm an easy target and Tyria can't spend all her time protecting me.  
Kimiko spreads her wings and lands on the other side of the wolf.~Wrong, Halo, you are _no_ target.~  
A device similar to the I destroyed on Kimiko translates the wolf's furious growls, "Traitor!"  
Rainia spins around with fluid grace and clamps onto the dinosaur's leg. I see red stain Kimiko's white scales. She continues to nip at Rainia as Tyria transforms.  
Once in full armor, she draws her sais, middle prongs still short, and jumps into the fray.  
Because of Kimiko's size, Kimiko and Tyria can't both attack the wolf at the same time. The wolf fends them of one-by-one.  
they draw Rainia across the clearing and away from me. Rainia finally gets lucky and sends Kimiko flying with a head-butt to the gut.   
Rainia then pounces on Tyria, bringing her to the ground. With Rainia's translator, Sendo cannot use her coils, and Rainia is too heavy for them to lift...  
  
Aren't I evil? Face it , that was the meanest place ever to end a chapter... God, I'm still yawning! Oh, a few words, ICKYTICKYICKYICKYICKY!!!!! Ok, all better. Special thanks to Raleena for helping me out with the rough for this one, she did a lot of stuff I wouldn't have been able to write otherwise. C&C always appreciated, and flames too. After all, if I don't know how I suck, I can't get better. Ta!  
Tyria 


	5. Deception

She  
Chapter 5  
Deception  
  
Watashu wa Otaku. Hey, everyone! I am a dreamer, here is my song. I'm in a rather philosophical mood today. This may or may not be the last chapter. I'm not sure. It's a fifty-fifty chance, really. Well, I stopped the last chapter at an evil place, so I'll just continue. Enjoy!  
  
Rainia leans down to stare directly into Tyria's eyes. "Symbiot, you shall die!"  
Tyria takes control again to say. "Fine, then you will have no need to kill my friends. I gladly sacrifice myself for those I care for."  
"Tyria!"  
"Shut up Sage!" Do it, Rainia. End it. If you have the guts." Tyria challenges.  
~Mortal-Sage, stop her! She's serious!~ Sendo cries out.  
I move towards Tyria, but Rainia knocks me away, with her wings so as not to release Tyria.  
Sendo states sadly. ~Mortal-Sage, she says goodbye. I can't believe I'm going to die! Uh, the last line was from me.~  
God, after all this, how can she still have a sense of humor!  
"You care enough to do that? Why? What could these beings possibly mean to you, mortal?"  
Rainia hesitates a moment longer. Then, I close my eyes as I see Rainia lunge down. I expect to hear a cry of pain, but instead I hear only a strange crackeling noise.   
I open my eyes to see Rainia spit out the remains off her translator. Tyria's eyes are wide.  
Rainia creeps over to Kimiko. Tyria makes no attempt to stop her. Rainia's tail is between her legs and her head and ears are drooped, like a dog who has been severely scolded.  
Kimiko's muscles tense as Rainia draws near. Rainia lightly licks Kimiko's wound clean.  
~What is happening?~ Kimiko asks of me.  
~I... don't know.~ "Tyria, are you ok?"  
"I'm... all right, I think." She sits up and looks at me. I walk over and Rainia pads along behind me.  
"Need a hand up?"  
"If you promise not to fall this time."  
"I promise." I help her up and, true to my promise, I do not fall.  
"Are your ribs ok? I though I heard a crack..."  
"Some are probably broken. I'll just heal them before I go to bed tonight."  
"Is Kimiko all right?"  
~My pride is hurt a bit, but I'm otherwise fine.~  
"She's fine."  
"Rainia says Tobia will soon become suspicious of their translators being broken. She suggests we trick Tobia."  
"Rainia says... How does she think we should do that?" Tyria explains.   
~Wolf-for-brains had a good idea. Has the world come to an end?!~ Kimiko exclaims.  
  
Tobia continues her onslaught. I struggle against the chains that hold me, but I can't escape. Everyone is badly injured, I'm the only one still fight-worthy, but I can't get away from this damn tree!  
I notice to dark shadows, gradually increasing in size. Tobia notices too. "Excellent. Now, the fun truly begins!" She squints up in the air. "Why have they not destroyed the boy?"  
I watch as the first form comes into veiw, It is a Veloceraptor, with huge dragon-like wings. It is holding an unconcious Lady Stryke in it's hind legs.  
Blood stained the white scales from numerous cuts and gashes. Tyria is also similarily injured.  
Next follows the second form. It is a large, snowy wolf with feathered wings. I notice that many feathers are missing and its fur is dyed red in places.  
It has Sage and is carrying him by the back of his under-armor. Sage is injured and unconcious.  
Both the monsters land. Sage has a large gash across his one cheek.  
"Kimiko, Rainia, why is he still alive!"  
The creatures do nothing but stare at her. Tobia's eyes widen at some unknown realisation. "Ah, so I see now. No wonder they survived so long."  
The two nightmare creatures back away from their victims. Tobia stalks over and leans down, peering right into Tyria's unconsious face. "I relish each symbiot I've ever destroyed. I remember each face. And now, you die, for what your species did to my world!"  
Tobia spins the staff which grows large again. SHe brings it up to her face as she looks staright ahead. She tosses the rod straight into the tree next to my head. "You watch, be my witness, and see what happens to your pretty young friend!"  
Claws suddenly spurt from her fingers and toes. She leans down to cut Tyria's throat when Tyria opens her eyes and stabs one of the star swords nto Tobia's side. "Sssage, get up! Rrrainia...!"  
The wolf leaps forward and pounces on Tobia. Sage stands up, and levels his sword. the velociraptor spreads it's wings threateningly and steps forward.  
Tobia breaks away and jumps up to a low brach of another tree. She stands, perfectly balanced, and wraps her tail around a different branch for stability.  
"I don't have the patience for this. fry! Fury of Wildfire!" She brings her claws up into the air. A blazing inferno knocks all opposition to the ground and propells tyria several feet away from Sage and the animals.  
Tobia pounces from her vantage point and lands with one knee in Tyria's chest. Tyria doesn't even cry out. Her eyes look straight into Tobia's as the two colapse to the ground. "Tobia, lisssten! Kill me but not Tyrrria!"  
"Symbiot, you are dillusional. That is not possible."  
"No! The boy in the light blue arrrmorrr! He can do it, he can!"  
"You, the one in the Green Armor. Bring the one in light blue here!"  
"No way!" Sage exclaims.  
"Do it now or the girl dies!"  
Sage's eyes open wide and without any further arguements, he goes over to Cye and brings him over. Tobia demands, "What is his name?"  
"Cye. His name is Cye."  
"Cye," Cye looks up dazzedly at her. Tobia puts her arms around him and pushes Sage away, "You would be a great asset to me."  
"I... don't...think...so..."  
"Oh, come now." She brings one hand to the chest plate of Cye's armor. She holds him upright with her other arm. "What is survival compared to this creature? She has caused you nothing but trouble."  
Sage turns away. He looks almost sick. I can't blame him though, This is disgusting! At least Sage _can_ turn away.  
"Leave... me... be..."  
"Listen, you come with me or you die. How hard a decision is that? But, coming with me may not be without joy." She wraps her tail around his waist so as to have both her arms free. She keeps her left hand on his chest but uses her right hand to remove Cye's helmet. He was trying to get away but was to weak. "None of your friends can give you this."  
She kisses him on the lips, pressing herself tight against him. The worst part is that it actually looks like he's enjoying it. "So, how did you find that?"  
"I liked it a lot, and I think that just maybe I will join you."  
"Good then. I'll now heal you, after all, it wouldn't do for my partner to be injured."  
She extends her claws again and makes all the claw tips touch. She creates an enrgy ball and presses it against Cye's forehead. Ew! How could he _do_ thatI can actually see his injuries being healed. I think I know what's happening...  
As soon as he is fully healed, he punches her in the face with all his renewed strength. Tobia is knocked to the ground. She spits out a tooth that looks like it belongs to a cougar.  
She shoots out her claws and talons in fury. "Wind bolt pierce!"  
I can only watch as her repleca of my attack shoots out towards Cye. "Super wave smasher!"  
The two sure-kills colide but Tobia's takes precedence. Cye is sent flying back.  
Sage has sneaked around the tow warriors to make his way back over to Tyria. He seems very tired, I wonder what happened to him?  
He starts to help Tyria up but Tobia's tail wraps around his neck. She lifts him up and tosses him away. She stalks over to Tyria. Sage and Cye are both back up.   
She turns, "this is the last time youinsignificant boys shall interfere!" She begins to glow, light blue, of course. Her staff lights on fire, scorching the entire left side of my face, probably to third degree burns.  
It flies out of the tree and into her hand. Still with the eerie glow about her, she turns to the Warrior of wisdom and the Warrior of Trust. "Ultra Tsunami blast!"  
White water surrounds them in a funnel. The water absorbs into the soil, and Sage and Cye are down.  
I notice that sometime during the excitement, Sendo had slipped from Tyria. SHe forms her 'body' with four silver arms with claws for hands and talons for feet.  
Tobia turns and glares in shock at the symbiot. "Silver?! Why are you silver!?!"  
Tyria translates what Death tells her. "I am a mature symbiot."  
"Mature symbiots devide imediatly, it is their nature."  
"Use your mind. How long have I been mature?"  
Tobia's eyes widen. "Over a week... but...?"  
"These mortals are my friends. I'll not have my offspring destroying them in mindless battle. I will never reproduce and I will die when my host dies. I live as a mortal."  
"Then.. you can.. I mean..." The female alien sighs. She begins walking towards the tree. Death twists her neck around backwards to watch.  
Tobia climbs the trees using her many claws. SHe reaches me and cuts through the chains holding me back. I jump to the ground and she foolows me. She turns to face me.  
She presses her claws together. She creates and energy ball and pushes it against my forehead. My face feels warm. When the warmth fades, I can no longer feel the burn.  
Tobia foolows the same healing procedure on Ryo, than Kento, Cye, Sage, Tyria, the wolf and the dinosaur.  
Death merges once again to Tyria.  
Tobia picks up the tooth she had lost earlier, and makes a hole through it with a tool she takes from one of the pouches. The replaces the rod and pulls out a strand of her hair. She strings the hair through the hole and ties a knot at the ends.  
She walks over to Tyria. "Symbiot, you pose no threat to these beings or any other, so you shall be allowed to live. I am sorry to have caused so much trouble." She places the make-shift necklace around Tyria's neck. The alien looks down. "I shall leave, and continue to destroy those of your species who have not seen the light.  
She puts her staff into it's pouch and retracts all her claws. Tobia pulls a fine, pink powder out of a diferent pouch and tosses it into the air. The air shimmers and Tobia disappears.  
The wolf-thing howls as the dinosaur lowers her head almost sadly. Sage strokes the neck of the Raptor and Tyria scratches behind the ear of the wolf. The wolf stops howling, but her tail and ears droop.  
"Ok, what's going on?" I ask.  
"This is Rainia." Tyria replies simply.  
"And this is Kimiko. Don't worry, Ro. They're friends." The raptor raises her head a bit and nods. The wolf lies down and rests it's head on Tyria's lap.  
"Um, how about you explain it a bit better than that?" Ryo suggests.  
Tyria looks up and admits, "Can't. We don't understand it much better ourselves." Sage starts laughing. Tyria looks up at him, almost unsurprised. "You jsut have to ignore her sometimes."  
"Is she always like this?"  
"You haven't seen her _cranky_." Sgae almost chokes on his laughter, and then Tyria joins in. "That was... worse than normal."  
"Could you two _please_ explain what's going on?" Ryo walks over to them.  
"Some things are better left unanswered." Ryo shakes his head impatiently.  
"Lamp." Tyria says softly. Sage breaks out laughing again.  
"Ok, we have bigger problems than the fact that Tyria and Sage have gone psychic. Or insane, whichever. Eventually people are going to notice a wolf with wings and a freakin' dinosaur!"   
Rainia lifts up her head. Rainia and Kimiko look at each other. They both begin to glow white.  
Tyria yelps and jumps up, venturing closer to Ryo and Sage. The glowing form of each creature shrinks, especially Kimiko's.  
When the glowing stops, Rainia's large lupine form has been replaced by a black husky with a white area on it's friendly dog face. Kimiko's form is replaced by an unbelievably tiny iguana.  
"Oh my..."  
Sage kneels down to get a better look at the tiny lizard Kimiko had become. "Pocket sized."  
"That's so cool." Tyria states as Sage picks up the iguana, who crawls up his arm to lie on his shoulder.Rainia stands up onto her hind legs and licks Tyria's left cheek. "Ick."  
"Guess that solves that problem. Can we eat now?"  
  
Since my apartment is on the way to Mt. Dojo, I let Sage walk with me. Rainia runs around our feet, enjoing the nice walk. We are walking down backroads so as to avoid anyone who knows me by my alias Salina.  
"Tyria," I look at him, "Earlier, I wasn't yelling at you, I was telling Kimiko to shut up. She was really getting on my nerves."  
"Oh. Thanks for telling me." I look back to where I'm going. He grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him. Rainia keeps walking a while until she realizes we stopped.  
"Tyria, I... Listen. I'd rather go out with you than a million Daly's."  
~Aw.... How cute!~ Sendo says sarcastically.  
"What?" I blink up at him, completely ignoring Death. His one visable eye stares right back into mine.  
"If I break up with Daly, then would you go out with me?"  
I feel my eyes widen, "You can't do that! I'd feel so guilty!"  
"I've all ready gone out with her three times before, she doesn't care."  
"What?"  
"You don't even _want_ to know her logic behind that." He states calmly.  
"Well..."  
"Please Tyria? I want to be with you so much!"  
I feel like kissing him, to feel his soft lips against mine agian. To feel his warm eyes watching over me, his...  
~Ok, that's enough.~ The symbiot states simply.  
...Gentle hands stroking my hair, his warm body against...  
~EW! Stop fricken thinkig about that!~  
I blush. Very, _very_, VERY red. Rainia is lying on the ground with her forepaws over her eyes.  
Sage laughs quietly, gently, then states softly, "I take it either you thought of a way to kill me so disgusting that is grossed out even the great Death herself, or..." My face is quickly beginning to look like an apple. A big red apple. With orange hair. He gently draws his right hand down my cheeck. "Or, I think the answer is yes."  
  
  
Ok, all at once everybody.... EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Ok, I have that outta my system now. Once again, thanks to Raleena for writing the rough to some of the parts I had trouble with. She's my personal trouble shooter. Weel, as always, C&C welcome. Ta!  
Tyria 


	6. A sign of things to come 3!

Epilogue  
A Sign of Things to Come III  
Hello! Well, with this I end my third Rw fic, only to trudge right on into the fourth... Incase from the title and the other Epilogues, you haven't figured it out... the epilogues I write give a glimpse into the next fic... Just to keep it interresting... Well, enough yappin' from me... Enjoy!  
  
My brother and I kneel before our leader Orisini. Our heads are bowed so we can't see anything except her feet.  
"Izuchi, Corlin, rise." She commands.  
We stand and look up at her. " You did an excellent job in gaining the staff. Izuchi, you are to get rid of the ex-warlords. I want them eliminated. We cannot allow the prophecy to fulfill itself. Corlin, you are to destroy Tundra before she gains her armor."  
"Your excellency, what does the Tundra look like?" My brother asks.  
"Do you think I know? All I've found is an establishment she should be in. Destroy the building, and in case she's outside, you should destroy all females in the vicinity. The males as well, we want no mistakes."  
"Yes, your excellency. I shall go to the chambers of the Nether Spirits at once." Corlin bows and marches out of the room.  
"Izuchi, you shall destroy the ex-warlords and all lords abnd ladies of the Dynasty. I want their heads on stakes outside the Whirlwind Keep!"  
"Yes, milady. I shall not fail, their blood shall stain my flail."  
  
Well, that was shorter than I remembered... Oh well, C&C always welcome, Ta!  
Tyria 


End file.
